


Three Days

by HayRaven101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Clones, Extremely Explicit, F/M, I AM A BEACON OF SIN, Overstimulation, Reader Insert, Tsukuyomi - Freeform, Vibrators, consentual, dedicated to discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayRaven101/pseuds/HayRaven101
Summary: Itachi and the reader experiment with the sexual aspects of genjutsu.





	Three Days

The two of you had talked about it before, but now that you both were preparing to try it out you'd be lying if you said you weren't a little nervous. More excited than anything really, but the nervousness was definitely ebbing away at you.

" (insert name) we don't have to do this. I don't want you to force yourself to do this to make me happy."

"No! I want to! Oh God do I want to! its just... I mean its just so different, I'm just a touch nervous that's all. Besides we have our safe words and there's no one else I could trust more in the entire world." as you said it your voice got softer and softer until the words melded into firm, slow, but passionate kiss. You separate and whispers against your lips.

"Are you ready?" you stare into his red eyes and take a breath before responding.

"Yes." you blink and when you open your eyes you're in his world. Itachi had explained it to you once, but being here yourself seemed so unreal. You weren't sure if you could get used to the distorted colors. When you stopped focusing on the color of things you noticed he had set up a variety of 'sets' in his tsukuyomi. you were on top of a grassy breezy hill, with the ocean not far off. the way he could manipulate your own senses was outstanding. If not for the colors you'd swear you'd been transported to an actual beach.

On the hill you see a large plush bed out in the open. A few feet away there was a long banquet table, and not far from that there was a cross of sorts. Though you knew it was a genjutsu the prospect of having sex outside still filled with excitement. In fact knowing you cant be caught makes it all that more possible to enjoy. When you finish taking it all in you notice Itachi sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed and hands folded in his lap. 

"I left the color like this to help you adjust. If you'd prefer a more realistic palette I can certainly arrange it. Otherwise I'd like to know your status."

"Green, and I'd like that" as soon as it left your mouth the world burst with bright colors. Making the whole thing seem that much more real. Before you could fully enjoy the newly enhanced scenery Itachi was behind you. He brushed the hair from your neck and placed a tender kiss on the (s/c) expanse. Kissing and nipping. Occasionally sucking, all the while his hands are cupping your face and running over your body. 

"Three days," he murmured against your skin, "that's how much time will pass here. Barely even a second in real time. In that time, I will have you begging for me." he slowly worked kisses up your neck. "Screaming my name. You'll cum an unfathomable amount." As he said it he snaked his hand up your shirt and pinched your left nipple. 

"Oh God," your thought to yourself, "He's barely done anything and I'm already worked up! How the hell am I going to last three whole days!" He continued to work your breasts and tilted your face towards him as he spoke.

"How do you feel about this?" For the question he made eye contact with you and you could see how seriously he was taking it.

"Green Light."

"And what will you say if it gets to be too much and you want out"

"Red Light."

"And if you need to pause for any reason at all?"

"Yellow Light."

"Good." He punctuated the exchange with a deep kiss. You spun around in the embrace to face him and he picked you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and worked your fingers through his hair, effectively removing his hair tie and letting the silky tresses fall loose, as he walked you both to the foot of the bed. He laid you down and slowly removed your clothing starting with your shirt. Kissing and nipping all over every new inch of skin he revealed. "Already moaning? I was counting on it, but not this early. We've barely begun you might want to save your voice, (insert name)." 

His words and the sultry way he said your name sent shivers down your spine a set your whole face aflame. You didn't have a choice to have a witty remark before he was between your legs. your clothes were magically gone and he was still in all but his cloak. "If you really want something to moan about then I wont waste time. though there's still plenty of it. 71 hours, 42 minutes, and 16 seconds remaining." As he said it he licked a long stripe across your core and flicked at your clit to punctuate it. 

"SHIT!-AH!" You gasped as his tongue got busy. Every time his tongue left you the salty sea breeze caught on your wet skin giving you shivers and reminding you of your open surroundings. "MMmmhU-AH! I-Itachi!" you let loose sweet and continuous melody of moans and gasps as he continued to tease your nub. Right when you thought you could cum he left your mound and placed tender kissed on your spread thighs. You whined and begged but her wouldn't budge until he knew you were calmed down enough. He went back in, this time ignoring your clit, he lapped up your juiced and inserted his tongue. Using his fingers where his mouth couldn't reach. Working you mercilessly until you reached your first climax. He let you catch your breath before he spoke again. 

“71 hours, 9 minutes, and 07 seconds remaining.”

“WHAT! NOT EVEN AN HOUR!”

“What’s your color?”

You grumbled but clearly responded to him,  
“Green Light.” He lowered his waistband until just his cock was free and teasingly rubbed his head against your slick. “Isn’t this driving you crazy?” You whined.

“You have no idea.” It’s extremely faint but your almost sure you can hear him grunt. Not that you had time to think when he, instead of inserting himself like you so desperately wanted him to, pressed his cock head against your sensitive clit and rubbed it around in circles. Causing you both to breathe heavy and gasp here and there. You had no idea how he could have this much control. You were writhing beneath him; wining, gasping, and cussing all the while. You think you could probably cum again just from this if he kept it up, but before you could finish the thought he suddenly and without warning fully sheithed himself within you. You moaned ungodly loud as you cummed on his cock before he even had a chance to pull back. “Where are you now?” He strained out. 

“G-Green. Green Light.” With that he began merciless pumping in and out of you. Working up your sensitive body once again. He picked you up and held you by the hips pounding in and out. A steady symphony of screaming names and moans coming from you and he grunted with every thrust. 

He layer you back on the bed but this time on your side as he hooked your leg over his shoulder as he continued his assault. This new position had him deeper than he’d ever gone before and it was driving your crazy. Every pump left you seeing stars. He continued on, his pace getting faster and more erratic before he slammed his hips against yours and gave a long groaning moan and he came inside you. Filling you with his seed. 

You collapsed back on the bed so completely pleasured and spent. Itachi takes a few breaths before he tucks himself back into his pants and stands up straight as if completely unaffected. 

“70 hours, 50 minutes, and 40 seconds.” 

“I swear your hours are longer”   
————

You keep up this rhythm of having your brains all but fucked out for 16 hours before you exercise your right of the yellow nap and take a well deserved nap together. Itachi playing with your hair and giving you sweet and tender kisses. Telling you how good your doing and reminding you not to push yourself. He’s kind enough to include your yellow cards into the total time so when you come back from break you only have 54 hours, 50 minutes, and 39 seconds to go. He made sure to remind you. 

————-

Your whole body was still Buzzing from the unfathomable pleasure you’d received before your break. After you two had exchanged code words you were in the blink of an eye tied up and hanging from the cross. You were slightly uncomfortable but nowhere near in pain or danger. Itachi made sure of that. After being certain you were fine he held up a hand full of viberators in varying shapes and sizes. 

“I am going to place these on and in you and watch you squirm without touching you for until this time tomorrow. If you say ‘yellow light’ I will stop it and check on you and we will take another break. If you say ‘red light’ the genjutsu will immediately end and I will take care of you how ever you need me. If you understand and consent say the words.” Before you could respond you paused a moment, overwhelmed by the length of time, and your already sensitive body. But knowing you had safety words he’s respect you consented. 

“Green light” he came forward and taped the smallest three bullet vibes to your nipples and clit. With a tender hand he spread your legs and slowly worked your core with his fingers until he inserted, what felt like a larg, ribbed dildo into you. You thought that was it until he pulled your hips forward and slipped a butt plug into you. He walked back a few feet and sat down on a chair that wasn’t there before.

“Now,” he said, “I’d like to make this a little interesting to start with. I am going to ask you questions and you will answer honestly or correctly depending on the nature of the question. For every lie or wrong answer one of your devices will raise a level.” You nodded in understanding. “Question one; have you ever masterbated yourself to the thought of me?”

Despite being stark naked, strapped to a cross in an open field, and decorated with vibrators it was that question that made you blush. 

“N-no! W-well... maybe a little. Once or twice.” To your surprise your clit and nipples lit up with vibrations as shrieking moan was ripped from your lips. “WHA-AH~ Why! I AH I told you the truth!”

“I’m sorry but you lied at first and tried covered it up with inconsice half truths. It doesn’t count.” He continued to ask sneaky questions but you couldn’t focus on your answers with all the pleasure being shot into your body. So the power kept increasing until the dildo and the butt plight we’re on max power. For some reason though the bullet vibrators never went up a level.   
“This is your last question. What was the first question of the written test on your first chunin exams?” A question that would be impossible to answer even if you weren’t as overwhelmed as you were. Yet you still desperately tried to answer but all that came out was a shuddering whine. “I’m sorry,” he smirked “that’s not an answer.” Out of thin air a remote with a dial set at 1 appeared in his hand. Before you could question it he cranked it up to 10 as your vision went white and you screamed. Your body let go and your release came gushing out from around the steadily vibrating dildo. Had it not been secured it would have surely slipped out. You continued to moan and quake as you came yet couldn’t gain purchases or relief from the vibrations. 

“22 hours, 41 minutes, and 00 seconds until the vibrations are gone.   
52 hours, 41 minutes, and 00 seconds left over all.” He bothered reminding you of the time but his words were wasted as you couldn’t focus on anything he was saying. 

The time ticked past, literally, he summoned a giant clock just to let the agonizingly slow seconds tick by. About halfway through and you probably came about 20-26 time. You honestly could keep track or focus on anything but your own pleasure and Itachi. He had taken to finally remove his clothes. Slowly, and teasingly. 

He started by licking between the v in his fingers. Then sucking on them. Taking one hand up to mess in his hair and lowering the other to pinch and twist his nipple. He was rock hard. God, somehow despite your horribly overstimulated body you wanted him. Needed him. Needed to feel his rock hard body on and in you once again. Yet you were tied to this damn cross and left untouched with 11 or so hours to go until you came down. 

He summoned a shadow clone who crouched below him and teased the slit of his cock with his own tongue. The sight of it had you crying and cumming once again. The clone itachi licked up and down the real itachi’s throbbing member before taking a ball in his mouth and sucking on it. Jerking him off all the while. The real itachi kicked him off. Never breaking eye contact with you. The clone layer on his back looking at you unsidedown and pumped his cock as the real one remained on the chair. Doing the same, staring and you and jerking off. Until both came and covered the clone’s face and chest in their jizz. You came again. Basically becoming a faucet at this point. 

The pleasure started turning into pain and you whimpered out a ‘yellow light’. 

Itachi immediate dispersed the clone, got you off the cross and free of any binding or toys, cradled you in his arms, and summoned the most luxurious bath you’d ever seen before you could even pronounce the ‘t’. 

“You’ve done such a good job. You’re so amazing.” He lowered you in the tub with him and carefully cleaned you up without touching anywhere too sensitive. He summoned warm fuzzy pajamas on you both and tucked you into bed, sluggling you and whispering sweet nothing into your ear until you calmed down.   
“I’m so sorry (insert name). I took this too far, I’ll release the tsuk-“

“No,” you interrupted him, “not yet. I just want to sleep here with you and the sea. Nothing would make me happier. When we wake up we’ll decide whether to stop or not.” You said as you turned around and nuzzled your face into his neck and wrapped your arms around him. 

“Alright. Goodnight (insert name).”

“Goodnight Itachi. I love you.”

“I love you too.”   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
!!!BONUS!!!

After you two woke up you decided to enjoy the beach and all the joys their minds could conjure up. Spending the last day in a sort of extra mini vacation. 

When the jutsu almost reached its limits itachi kissed your forehead and gave you a warning. 

“Now (insert name), when you’re released from the genjutsu you’re going to remember three days worth of events in the blink of an eye. I’ll do my best to prevent it but you may experience some backlash from so much..activity..”

“I know we already went through all of that before we even tried this. Besides none of this is real it’s not like my real body is going to be this spent, I’ll be fine.”

“You May be underestimating my jutsu.” 

“Just release it already!” With a snap of his fingers everything was gone and you were back in your house. He was right. You did underestimate it. 

In the second you were gone and came back your real body remembered everything. Even though nothing technically happened to you you still felt it and remembered it like you were really gone for three whole days. 

Your knees bucked and you fell to the floor. Sitting on your feet with your knees spread apart you felt every single orgasm from the genjutsu rock through your body all at once. This was so unlike any gradual stimulation you felt over there. Instead of getting lost And drowning in a sea pleasure you were summoned to the depths of the trenches. Head and body exploding and collapsing from the pressure of 2 days worth of stimulation. 

You rocked your body and drooled until it was all worked out only a minute later. You tried to catch your breath as you looked down and saw your shorts had formed a large wet spot of cum. You looked up at itachi who had immediately dove to your side to ground you through the ordeal and gasped out “next time. You’re the one getting crusified.”


End file.
